The Memoirs of Sakon Shima, The Crimson Tome
by Torn Book
Summary: SENGOKU BASARA fic. Part 1 of my series of Basara fic. Sakon Shima is taking an apprenticeship with the legendary Takeda Shingen. What trials will he face? Will he get along with the Takeda's less than ordinary officers? WARNINGS: Lemon, Shota, OC and Yao
1. Apprentice

Chapter 1 – Apprentice

**Chapter 1 – Apprentice**

_Oh how I've waited for this day, the day I start my apprenticeship to the great Takeda Shingen._

_I aspire to have a mind like his. Able to destroy a platoon of soldiers with a single command… He truly is a legendary man of our times._

_I know that the chances of being like him are bleak, but I can try can't I?_

Sakon closed his octagonal journal, satisfied at his entry. He was riding a carriage, on his way to the Takeda's camp in Shizugatake.

Sakon has answered Shingen's invitation of apprenticeship even if he was only 13 years old. Sakon was a natural born genius, finishing basic schooling at the age of 9 and entering tactician academy then finishing it at 12. Knowing that Shingen was fond of the color red, he dressed in his finest robe composed of a red upper dress embroidered with elaborate patterns and a pair of short pants of the same color. He also wore the red beret that his mother had sewn for him. For footwear, his father lent him the cloth boots that he bought from a Chinese vendor. Wearing a radiant smile in his face, he eagerly observed the road for signs of the encampment.

"Let's see… The camp should be right around that thicket there…" pointed Sakon to the mass of thorns on the left side of the road. The driver ignored his directions and continued onwards. "Hey mister. We're going the wrong way! The camp's back there…" yelled Sakon.

"Hunh… But we're not going there…" replied the driver. He was wearing a farmer's shade, making it hard for Sakon to see his face.

"I'm getting off this carriage then…" said Sakon as he tried to open the carriage's door but found it to be locked. He tried kicking it open but it wouldn't budge. He turned to look at the driver and was shocked to see him sitting in front of him.

"Now then, buckle up kid. It's gonna be one heck of a ride…" chuckled the driver. He removed his shade, revealing his spiky red hair and painted face. He tore through his farmer outfit, revealing a camouflaged suit as well as two large shurikens in each hand.

"An assassin!" gasped Sakon as he continued his attempts on opening the door.

"Heh, name's Sarutobi Sasuke… You're a tactician right? Let's see how quick your brain is…" smiled Sasuke as he attempted to slash Sakon in the face. Sakon quickly ducked the blow and grabbed his journal.

Sakon threw his thick journal towards the glass window of the carriage, shattering it.

"How about this?!" yelled Sasuke as he attempted to halve Sakon. Sakon dove towards the shattered window, escaping the moving carriage and spraining a few bones in the process.

The carriage sped towards a ravine but not before Sasuke jumped out of it. He slowly approached Sakon, playing with his weapons.

Sakon made a run for his journal which was a few feet away from his position. His left ankle was sore from the fall but he managed to limp to the book.

"Man, that book must be really important to you… I wonder what you'll feel one I make a nice bonfire with it…" insulted Sasuke.

Sakon pulled on the fabric bookmark of the journal, extending it until it was thrice its original length. He pushed a button under the book's metallic cover, revealing sharp metallic spikes around the journal. He started twirling above his head, awaiting Sasuke's move.

"Whoa… This kitten's got claws. Well, at least things are a little more interesting." said Sasuke as he sped up towards Sakon.

Sakon turned around, running away from Sasuke whilst twirling his bladed journal side to side to deter Sasuke from getting closer. With one quick move, Sakon jumped and kicked his journal towards Sakon, hitting him squarely on the chest. The blow punched three wounds on Sasuke's torso.

"Heh, you've got skills, I'll give you that!" praised Sasuke. He reached into his pocket and quickly threw three flash bombs at Sakon.

"Ach! What the…" Uttered Sakon as he shielded his eyes, blinded by Sasuke's move. He suddenly felt something wrapping around his foot.

"Gotcha." smiled Sasuke as tugged at the string of his left shuriken, causing Sakon to fall flat on the ground. He then rolled his other shuriken on the ground. The weapon sped towards Sakon, threatening to slice him from the leg up.

Sakon finally recovered from the temporary blindness and spotted Sasuke's shuriken. He gave one quick twirl with his journal, cutting the thread that bound his legs. He stood up and attempted to dodge the shuriken but it managed to connect with his right leg, the blow drew blood which left threads of crimson fluid flowing down his leg.

"Didn't think I'd get you back now, did ya?!" grinned Sasuke.

The two once again ran towards each other, preparing for another clash but then something dropped in between them, blowing them away with an enormous shockwave. The shockwave threw dust and dirt to them, blinding their vision.

Sakon cleared the dust in his eyes to see what had fell to the ground. He was shocked to see a massive man standing on an equally massive axe. He wore a tight battle suit as well as a red wig with two long horns.

"Wha? Who is that?!" asked Sakon.

"SASUKE! I only said test him! You overdid it again baka!" shouted the man.

"What's the fun in that old man!" answered Sasuke.

The huge man jumped down from the axe and approached Sasuke, a dark look emblazoned in his face. He placed hand on Sasuke's shoulders and lowered his head.

"Sasuke…" whispered the man. Then without warning, he gave a massive uppercut to the ninja, causing him to fly into the woods.

Sakon was bewildered at the man's strength. He shortly forgot to breathe, overwhelmed by the man's display of power.

"Th-Thank you for saving me…" said Sakon as he gave a small bow to the man.

"Hmm? You must be my new apprentice. Sakon Shima right?" responded the brute.

"Huh? No, no, there must be some sort of mistake. I'm here to study under Lord Takeda Shingen." corrected Sakon.

"Takeda Shingen would be me kid…" patted Shingen to Sakon's head as he walked away.

"Y-You mean you're…!" stuttered Sakon, surprised that the massive brute was his teacher-to-be.

"Oyakata-sama!" yelled a voice from behind Sakon. He turned around and spotted a brown-haired boy, wearing a red leather jacket and a pair of white cloth shirts with flames painted on them. He was wielding a pair of cross spears which looked very intimidating. Sakon guessed that he was slightly younger than Sasuke.

"YUKIMURA! You're late!" scolded Shingen as he attempted to slam his enormous axe at Yukimura. Yukimura blocked it just in time but the force that Shingen was applying to it is causing him to slip from where he was standing.

"Oyakata-sama! I'm sorry for my tardiness…" apologized Yukimura as he tried to fight back the enormous amount of force that was pushing him.

"Raaahhh..!! Unforgivable!" yelled Shingen as the two engage in battle.

Sakon's mouth hung open in disbelief. He suddenly felt a hand around his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and was startled to see Sasuke who was now behind him. He was rubbing a reddened part of his cheeks, possibly from the blow he received earlier.

"They do this every time! Believe me, you HAVE to get used to it…" told Sasuke.

Sakon shakily nodded and Sasuke took his right hand and dragged him.

"Hey! Where are you taking me! Weren't you just trying to kill me a moment ago?!" yelled Sakon as he struggled from Sasuke's grip.

"Relax kid. That was only a test. We're going ahead to camp. Those two might take awhile…" replied Sasuke. "Unless of course, you want to stay there and watch…"

Sakon heard several clashes of metal as well as some explosions. He swallowed his throat and stopped struggling.

"Thought so…" smiled Sasuke.


	2. The Value of Training

**Chapter 2 – The Value of Training**

"You mean you're the only on who answered the offer?" asked Sasuke as he carefully bandaged Sakon's ankle.

"That's what they said. Now I know why…" sighed Sakon wincing a bit as Sasuke applied some antiseptic on his wound.

"You obviously haven't heard a lot the old guy…" answered Sasuke as he placed a bandage on Sakon's wound. "There all fixed." said Sasuke as he lifted his shirt and started working on his own injuries. "You're pretty young to be a tactician." teased Sasuke.

"Young? I'll have you know that I finished my studies at 12!" pouted Sakon.

"Got any battle experience?" replied Sasuke.

"Um… Well… No." sulked Sakon.

"It's not about how much you've studied kid. It all comes down to how well you know warfare." said Sasuke as he poured some sake in his wound. "Oww… Shit that stings…" cursed Sasuke.

Sakon suddenly felt the ground tremble. He observed the area to see its cause and he spotted Shingen, carrying Yukimura by his hair.

"TOO WEAK! 30 LAPS ACROSS THE CAMP!" ordered Shingen to Yukimura. He let go of Yukimura, dropping his face to the floor. The younger man picked himself up and started on his laps. "YOU! You're my apprentice right?!" pointed Shingen to Sakon.

"Y-Yes!" said Sakon as he stood up and quickly approached Shingen.

"Hmm… Such scrawny arms…" muttered Shingen as he lifted Sakon from the ground by an arm.

"Owww… hey! That hurts!" complained Sakon, struggling against Shingen's grip. Shingen let go of Sakon causing him to drop on his bottom.

"A month or two and you'll be as strong and buffed as your master! LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!!" laughed Shingen.

"T-Training? Don't you mean studying?" smiled Sakon sheepishly.

"Hmm? WHO'S THE TEACHER HERE?!" yelled Shingen.

"Y-You are??" answered Sakon meekly.

"Good… Now drop and give me 50 push ups!!" ordered Shingen.

Sakon quickly lied to the floor and got started on his push ups.

"48… 49… 50…" huffed Sakon as he went into a kneeling position, panting heavily.

"Good… Now give me 50 more with this on your back!" shouted Shingen as he signaled something to Sasuke. Sasuke went inside one of the tents and came out with four heavy concrete blocks.

"Wha?! Are you crazy! I'll get crushed by those!" protested Sakon.

"Fine… One at a time then…" answered Shingen.

Sakon went back to his laying position as Sasuke placed a block on his back.

"Argh… This thing weighs a ton." complained Sakon.

"Now you know why no one else accepted the offer…" smiled Sasuke.

Later that day

Sakon lied on the ground. His body drenched in sweat and his face covered in dirt. His breathing was heavy and rapid.

"You aren't finished yet!! 10 more to go!!" yelled Shingen. Sakon didn't respond nor make any movement.

"I think he passed out…" said Sasuke, poking Sakon's head.

"Fine. We'll just add those 10 to his load tomorrow…" said Shingen as he walked away from the two and back to his tent.

"You took quite a punishment today kid. Let's get you cleaned up for dinner." smiled Sasuke. He picked up Sakon and carried him towards the bath house. Sakon finally regained consciousness in Sasuke's arms.

"H-hey where are we going?" asked Sakon, his eyes still heavy from exhaustion.

"You're going to take a bath. Lord Shingen doesn't like people who smell like sweat in dinner." chuckled Sasuke.

"Okay. Put me down, I think I can walk…" said Sakon. Sasuke set Sakon down gently. Sakon took a shaky first step but eventually fell on his knees. Sasuke picked him up once again. "J-Just give me a minute…" huffed Sakon.

"No worries. I'm taking a bath too anyways…" said Sasuke. They arrived at the camp's bath house. It was relatively simple. The walls were made of bamboo while a large hot spring was in the middle of the structure. "That old biddy was lucky to find this place. It had a hot spring for soldiers to relax." smiled Sasuke.

He sat Sakon down to a corner and disrobed. He gently went down to the warm water and sat down.

"Get in if you're ready…" smiled Sasuke.

Sakon shakily stood up and attempted to undress but he fell flat on the floor instead.

"Wow! You're really worn out aren't you." blinked Sasuke. He went out of the water and helped Sakon undress. "You're lucky kid. My first day here in the Takeda camp wasn't so easy. That old man made me hike on a mountain while dragging a fully loaded carriage." laughed Sasuke.

"Th-Thanks Sasuke… for helping me." uttered Sakon under his breath.

"Heh, it's nothing! We're practically brothers now!" patted Sasuke on Sakon's back, causing the child to fall on his face again. "Oops…"

"Yeah… I'm really feeling the love." groaned Sakon sarcastically.

Sakon slowly crawled to the hot spring, taking a seat on one of the rocks. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ahh… I can stay here for days…" smiled Sakon.

Sasuke joined Sakon, taking a small pail with him. He scooped some of the warm water and poured it above his head.

"We better hurry up unless we plan on missing dinner." said Sasuke.

Sakon nodded and began scrubbing his body with a towel. He removed the dirt stains on his face as well as those in his arms.

"Hey, want me to scrub your back?" offered Sasuke.

"Sure… I guess…" nodded Sakon. He turned around and Sasuke approached him. He soaked a towel in the water and began scrubbing Sakon's back.

"You know, you remind me of someone kid. Just can't put my finger on it…" smiled Sakon. He finished scrubbing Sakon and washed his back by drenching it with his pail. "There, all clean." smiled Sasuke. He stood up and emerged from the spring. He wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'll be waiting for you outside, kay?" reminded Sasuke.

"Sasuke… is that why you're so nice to me?" asked Sakon, a serious look in his face.

"Maybe… I don't know. I guess that's the downside of not having siblings…" smiled Sasuke.

Sakon sank into the water until it was below his nose. After a while, he stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Maybe huh?" frowned Sakon.

_**Read and Review please. Be posting more chappies soon. **_


	3. The Value of Rest

**Chapter 3 – The Value of Rest**

(BGM: Fuyu Interlude by BENNIE K)

(Listen to it here: www . imeem . com /people/BKttHEK/music/rJ4lzBFf/benniekfuyuinterlude/)

After dinner, Sakon immediately longed to go to bed. The soldiers had invited him for a game of Sugoroku but he had to refuse, mostly because he was still worn out from training.

"Sasuke? Where do I sleep?" asked Sakon as he poked the ninja who was busy watching the other soldiers play.

"What? Oh that… Ask the old guy. He's the one who gives room assignments…" said Sasuke as he turned back and resumed watching.

Sakon looked around the growing crowd, trying to pick out his master among them.

"Hey, you looking for something?" asked Yukimura.

"Oh! Uhh… Yukimura right?" asked Sakon.

"Yeah, that's me." replied Yukimura.

"Did you happen to see where Lord Kenshin is?" asked Sakon.

"He's in his room. Want me to take you to him?" offered Yukimura.

"Oh yes, please do…" agreed Sakon. The two went away from where the soldiers were playing and past several tents. They stopped at a larger tent with several Takeda crests embroidered in it.

"We're here…" said Yukimura. He lifted one side of the opening and signaled Sakon to enter. Sakon did so and he spotted Shingen, reading several books whilst scribbling on a scroll.

"Umm… Lord Kenshin?" bowed Sakon politely.

"Oh, Sakon. What brings you here?" asked Shingen.

"Might I ask where I will stay tonight?" asked Sakon.

"You're sleeping with yukimura tonight…" replied Shingen, not sparing a glance at Sakon.

"Oh… Okay then my lord…" bowed Sakon again. He spotted a book that he'd grown fond of on Shingen's desk. "I'm sorry my lord, but is that a copy of The Art of War in your desk?" asked Sakon.

"Huh? Why yes. I'm reading it to study the Chinese art of warfare. Hopefully I might pick up a tactic or two from this book." replied Shingen, intrigued at the boy's intellect.

"The Chinese are very inventive in their approach in war. One such creativity is building a giant wall to impend invading Mongols from their country. They also invented the pike, a very versatile weapon in war." related Sakon.

"Hmm… You know your history very well child. At least teaching you in literature and warfare will be an easy task…" responded Shingen.

"Thank you my lord…" smiled Sakon, flattered by the compliment.

"Although I couldn't say the same for your physique." added Shingen. "Yukimura!" called Shingen.

"Yes Oyakata-sama?" asked Yukimura as he entered the tent.

"Bring Sakon with you tomorrow. You'll be training together." ordered Shingen.

"As you wish Oyakata-sama." replied Yukimura.

"Now then, you two better sleep early if you want to wake up early tomorrow." said Shingen, returning to his work.

Yukimura and Sakon bowed in unison and exited the tent.

"So… where is our tent?" asked Sakon.

"Tent? Oh no, we're sleeping on a lodge…" pointed Yukimura to a large looking house on east side of the camp. "Only the soldiers sleep in tents. Officers get to sleep in the lodge." explained Yukimura.

"Oh I see." nodded Sakon.

"The lodge was originally an abandoned inn. Lord Shingen decided to transform it into a lodge for his army." told Yukimura.

"Okay." said Sakon as he let out a hearty yawn.

"Go ahead. I'll be doing a little training before hitting the sack. Just look for the room with this crest." said Yukimura as he showed the crest behind his jacket.

"I will. Good night Yukimura." dismissed Sakon to the teen.

"You too Sakon." replied Yukimura.

Sakon lazily entered the lodge. He searched around for the room that Yukimura was talking about. He spotted it two rooms to left from the entrance. He opened the sliding doors, revealing a messy room with clothes strewn all over the place.

"groan Figures…" sighed Sakon. He wanted to clean it up first but he was too tired to do so. He opened the cabinet to look for sleeping mats. He found two and they were surprisingly, neatly folded. He took one and set it on the floor. He also grabbed a pillow as well as a yukata. "He wouldn't mind if I borrowed this." concluded Sakon. He removed his clothing and replaced it with the yukata. He folded his clothes neatly on the corner, clearing some of Yukimura's that was there. He lied on the sleeping mat and tucked himself under the blanket.

Later that night

Sakon suddenly felt a kick on his left cheek. He was startled awake by the blow.

"Oww… What the?!" groaned Sakon as he searched for his attacker.

It was Yukimura, who had positioned himself beside him. He wasn't lying on any sleeping mat and instead of wearing a yukata; he merely stripped himself to his underwear. Sakon tried going back to sleep but Yukimura's incessant snoring as well as the occasional hit he receives prevented him from doing so. He exited the room, pillow in hand, and lay down on the hall. The hall was cold and hard, but at least it was quiet.

"_I guess this'll do._" thought Sakon as he fell asleep.

Sasuke had finished his patrol and decided to retire to bed. He entered the lodge and immediately saw Sakon, sleeping in the hall.

"Heh… Guess he's rooming with Yukimura." chuckled Sasuke.

He picked up the child who was too deep asleep to notice him. He carried him towards his own room, laying a sleeping mat for the child to rest on. He changed into his yukata and laid another sleeping mat beside Sakon.

"_I guess its okay. Just for one night. It is his first day here anyways…_" thought Sasuke. He observed the child's face with much fervor. "_Damn, you even sleep like him!_"

He turned around, trying to erase Sakon's face in his mind. He suddenly left an arm wrap around his waist. It was Sakon, apparently still in dreamland.

"Warm…" whispered Sakon under his breath.

"_Come on kid, stop that! You're gonna make me…_" cursed Sasuke mentally, trying his best to stop himself from returning the child's contact. He failed, and found himself turning around and hugging Sakon back. "_Ah shit… Me and my emotions…"_

_**I felt that this chapter needed a little fluff. R and R please! Oh, and if you're a basara fan, visit my forum here in named "Let's Party!"**_


	4. The Value of a Colleague

**Chapter 4 – The Value of a Colleague**

_I get it now Sasuke…_

_Do it…_

_What's wrong?_

_Do it…_

_You're a person. But most importantly, you are a ninja…_

_Do it…_

_Sasuke?_

_Do it…_

_What are you doing there!_

_Do it…_

Sasuke was startled awake, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide open in shock. He quickly tried to reassess his dream, contemplating on what he heard from it.

"Argh… That dream again." cursed Sasuke. He looked beside him to see if Sakon was still there. The sleeping mat the child slept on had been folded neatly on the closet and the sliding door was slightly ajar. "Oh right… He's gonna train with Yukimura today…" sighed Sasuke as he dressed on his usual gear and left his room.

At a mountainous near the Takeda Camp

"Yukimura huff wait!" yelled Sakon to Yukimura, trying his best to keep up with the teen. It was still hours before sunrise but Yukimura had dragged Sakon from his sleep for their special training.

"Come on! We won't reach the top in time for breakfast if you're that slow!" answered Yukimura.

"_Showoff…_" thought Sakon.

Yukimura sped up his jogging until he was completely our of Sakon's sight.

"Gah, Yukimura!!" shouted Sakon but Yukimura didn't answer back. He fell on his knees, overcome by exhaustion. "Maybe just a minute…" groaned Sakon as he desperately gasped for precious air.

"Hey kid!" yelled a voice behind Sakon. He turned to see who it was, spotting Sasuke sitting atop a tree branch. "You know, Yukimura's not kidding. At that rate you'll be lucky to make it to lunch." laughed Sasuke.

"And your jokes will help how?" retorted Sakon.

"Relax… here." said Sasuke, tossing a water bag at the ground. "Better hurry it up kid!" smiled Sasuke as he vanished into the thick foliage behind him.

Sakon grabbed the water bag and drank from it voraciously. He finished up the contents and continued his jog for the summit. A few more hours of intense running, Sakon had managed to reach the top. He saw Yukimura resting on a rock, a blade of grass in his mouth.

"huff Made it… huff at last…" said Sakon, his body and dress drenched in sweat.

"What took you so long? I thought you'll never make it!" asked Yukimura, a bored look drawn in his face.

Sakon resisted the urge to lunge at Yukimura and land a few punches at him. He merely sat down on the ground and rested.

"Oh that reminds me… Sasuke came by earlier. He asked me to carry you back to camp." said Yukimura as he stood up and approached Sakon extending his hand to the child.

"Thanks… That's very kind of you." smiled Sakon as he accepted Yukimura's hand and climbed behind his back.

"I can't blame him. I mean, we'd both miss breakfast if I slowed down to wait for you…" explained Yukimura.

"Gee, thanks for the concern…" said Sakon sarcastically. Yukimura started down towards camp.

"Hang on Sakon!" signaled Yukimura as he sped up his running, leaving a thick trail of dust behind him and Sakon.

"Ahhh!!" shouted Sakon as he almost lost his grip of Yukimura at the sudden boost of speed. He clung to Yukimura as if his life depended on it and shut his eyes tightly. The force tugging him backwards was so strong he felt that his hands were gonna snap off his torso.

"We're here!" said Yukimura as he made a quick halt by grinding his heels against the ground. Sakon lost his grip from Yukimura's hand and he was sent flying towards a pile of rice sacks. Fortunately for him, the sacks had managed to cushion his fall. "Oops… Sorry about that." apologized Yukimura sheepishly.

Sakon emerged from the sacks, his hair disheveled and covered in rice grain. "Ugh… Remind me to refuse you next time you offer help." groaned Sakon as he made his way to the bath house.

Sakon scooped a pail of warm water from the spring and poured it over his head, washing away the dirt and rice grain from his short black hair. He scooped another pail and washed his face with it. A loud clanging of metals suddenly emanated outside the bath house.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled a masculine voice outside the bath house.

After the man said those words, a sound similar to those of stampeding cattle rampaged outside. Sakon dared to peak to see what was the commotion. Immediately after he poked his head out, he was dragged away by a tide of soldiers, all of them looked very hungry and excited.

"Ahh! Please just let me through!" shouted Sakon trying his best not to get crushed by the crowd.

His pleas were in vain as the crowd surged forward, ignoring him completely. He felt something hit his foot and he lost his balance. He fell on flat on his face his newly washed face now dirty again. Sakon felt a jolt of pain from his left hand as one of the soldiers stepped on it. He wanted to withdraw it from under the soldier's foot, but it wouldn't budge under the older man's weight. He felt another surge of pain when another solider kicked his left rib. Another soldier stepped on Sakon's right foot. Sakon tried to stand up only to be tripped on by another soldier. The soldier fell on top of him his head hitting on the soldier's hard helm. The blow knocked him unconscious.

"SAKON!" yelled a voice above him. The last thing Sakon saw before he passed out was a black bird hovering above him, circling him as if a vulture waiting for a taste of his corpse.

Moments later…

"I told you to wait for him Yukimura! You know that this always happens in breakfast!" yelled Sasuke to Yukimura.

"I did wait for him!" replied Yukimura.

"You waited for him?! You were the first one to arrive at the table!" scolded Sasuke.

"Hey, just because you feel a need to protect him doesn't mean I have to!" reasoned Yukimura.

"He's part of the army Yukimura! Do you have any idea what will happen when Shingen finds out about this?! Shingen said that this kid has shown the most promise of all the students he's trained. Do you think he'll just let it go when he finds out that his priced student was killed in a stampede at the second day of his training?!" shouted Sasuke as he grabbed Yukimura by the collar.

Yukimura merely looked away from Sasuke, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Damn it Yukimura, being a soldier you of all people should know about thinking of others. We don't fight for ourselves Yukimura." said Sasuke. He let go of Yukimura's collar and left Yukimura.

He made his way towards the infirmary where Sakon was lying on one of the beds, his body covered in bruises and bandages. One of the medics was feeding him with some soup. He sat on one of the vacant beds beside Sakon.

"You took quite a beating there kid." smiled Sasuke trying to cheer child.

"I'm never eating breakfast ever again…" sighed Sakon as the medic finished feeding him and went away.

"Hahahaha! From now on you're eating breakfast with me!" laughed Sasuke. "It may be cold, but at least you're not risking breaking your bones." said Sasuke.

"The medic told me that you were the one who carried me here…" uttered Sakon, avoiding eye contact from the ninja.

"Well… We have to stick together right?" smiled Sasuke as he scratched his head.

"You know Sasuke… No one has ever been this nice to me. Not even my step parents. Not even my siblings. Not even my own master." frowned Sakon, a tear sliding from his eye and down to his cheek.

"Sakon… "whispered Sasuke.

"I can't help but feel that you expect something in return…" said Sakon.

Sasuke stood up and approached Sakon. He placed a hand on top of the child's head and rubbed it gently.

"I don't expect anything in return kid. My job is to look after you and keep you safe." smiled Sasuke.

Sakon lowered his head.

"I see… It's your job huh." said Sakon, his voice sounding very depressed.

"Something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" replied Sakon.

_**Thanks YaoiHeillian for reviewing my fic. I hope that my fic will gain more readers like you. R&R please.**_


	5. The Value of Feelings

**Chapter 5 – The Value of Feelings**

_It's been a three days since that incident. My body is feeling much better than how it was a few days back. Sasuke took very good care of me while I was recovering. Lord Shingen has been kind enough to let me off my physical training and get started on my warfare studies._

_During these past days, I'm starting to feel closer to Sasuke. He's always there whenever I'm in trouble. He's always there whenever something crushes my spirit. I want to know him better. I want him to be always beside me. What is it that I'm feeling for him? I can't remember a time when I felt this way._

_What about you Sasuke? What do you feel about me? Perhaps what you are feeling is similar to mine. Perhaps you could tell me what it is…_

Sakon gave a deep sigh as he finished his entry on his journal and locked it. He had finished the terrain analysis that Shingen had asked for him to make. The details on the render were very precise. From to the mountain heights to the amount of trees on the forest in it, the map was well drawn. He rolled it up and tucked it between his armpits. He stood up and cleared his drawing supplies.

"I better take this to Lord Shingen at once." thought Sakon as he left his room and headed for Shingen's tent.

He spotted Sasuke sitting on the rooftop of the lodge, watching the clear stellar sky overhead.

"I'll talk to him later I guess." nodded Sakon.

He resumed his way to his master's tent. As usual, he was buried under a mound of books and scrolls. During his stay in the Takeda camp, Sakon has observed that Shingen only formulated his tactics at night, preferring to train his body in the morning instead.

"My lord. I have finished the terrain analysis that you have asked for." bowed Sakon as he handed the large roll of paper to Shingen.

"Ah yes. I've been waiting for this. I'm expecting nothing less from this my apprentice." warned Shingen to Sakon.

Sakon held his breath, awaiting his master's opinion on his work.

"Hmm… You have good eyes boy. This is the most precise terrain draft I have ever seen." praised Shingen. "And it was very resourceful of you to ask for Sasuke's help." added Shingen.

"Thank you my lord. I am glad that you are happy at my work…" thanked Sakon.

"That will be all for now. You'll be going back to your physical training tomorrow. You will be accompanied by Yukimura." said Shingen as he returned to his work.

"Understood. Thank you for your time my lord…" bowed Sakon.

He went out of the tent and decided to head back to the lodge. He looked at the rooftop to see if Sasuke was still there. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"_Drat… I really wanted to talk to him._" frowned Sakon. He decided to sleep early knowing that his training would probably be in the wee hours of the morning.

He entered the lodge and went straight to his and Yukimura's room. After his first night in the lodge, he had grown accustomed of Yukimura's obnoxious sleeping habits. Although, he wanted to sleep with Sasuke once more but was too afraid to ask. He dressed in his yukata and set up his sleeping mat.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside his room.

"_That must be Sasuke…_" thought Sakon as he went towards the sliding door to check if it was the ninja. Just as he was about to open the sliding door, it slid open revealing Yukimura. His face was really red and he smelled of liquor. He was carrying a bottle of sake with him from which he drank greedily.

"H-Hey hic if it isn't little Sakon. Hey want to drink with hic me?" asked Yukimura in a slurred manner. An unnatural smile was in his face which left Sakon feeling uncomfortable.

"N-no thanks. I don't drink liquor." refused Sakon as he attempted to crawl to his sleeping mat.

"Come on now! Just one swig! hic I promise you'll like it!" grunted Yukimura.

"I said no." said Sakon sternly. He tucked himself under his blanket and closed his eyes.

Yukimura crawled closer to Sakon, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey Sakon…" called Yukimura.

"What?" asked Sakon irritably.

"I tore off one of your journal's pages yesterday. Lord Shingen was looking for a piece of paper but I couldn't find any…" told Yukimura as he took a deep swig from his sake bottle.

Sakon sat up and shot an angry glare at Yukimura.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Sakon, grabbing hold of Yukimura's shoulders.

Yukimura finished the contents of his sake bottle and with one swift movement, he grabbed hold of Sakon's head and placed his lips against Sakon's using the opportunity to pass the liquor in his mouth to Sakon's.

"Mmf.. " mumbled Sakon, trying his best not to swallow the sake. He tried to pull away from Yukimura's grip but the warrior was stronger than him.

Yukimura let his tongue venture inside Sakon's warm mouth as he attempted to pressure the child into swallowing the drink. Sakon couldn't hold his breath any longer. He swallowed all of the sake and took a deep breath. Yukimura let go of him as the warrior licked his lips clean of the remaining sake.

Sakon coughed a bit at the heat of the sake in his throat.

"Ugh, you bastard!" cursed Sakon.

"It's a little hard at your first drink. But you'll learn how good it feels in a moment…" grinned Yukimura.

Sakon felt his vision spin. He also felt his body warm up. Yukimura crawled towards Sakon, placing a hand on the child's chest.

"Wow you're feeling hot aren't you? Do you want me take your clothes off?" asked Yukimura.

Sakon merely nodded at Yukimura's offer. Yukimura untied the piece of cloth that held Sakon's yukata together. Sakon was left wearing his underwear, panting heavily as he felt his body grow increasingly hotter, beads of sweat started forming around his body.

"Yeah… I'm starting to feel hot as well…" panted Yukimura as he removed his clothing, stripping down to his underwear and tossing his discarded clothes aside.

"Ugh… Yukimura… I don't feel so good." uttered Sakon, resting his heavy head on Yukimura's shoulders.

"Sakon… I've always found you very cute…" giggled Yukimura, as he wrapped one arm around Sakon's back and gently stroked the child's hair.

"Shut up…" groaned Sakon.

"It's that attitude that I like the most about you." whispered Yukimura to Sakon's ear.

"Shut up…" retorted Sakon again.

Yukimura bit Sakon's ear gently, expecting a reaction from the latter.

"Nnh… Stop that!" moaned Sakon.

Yukimura craved for a greater reaction from the child. He trailed his mouth downwards towards Sakon's neck. He gently suckled it, once again waiting for Sakon's reaction.

"Mphh… Yukimura!" moaned Sakon as the child tried to pull away from Yukimura. However, the sake's effect was apparent on Sakon as he had little or no energy to push Yumikura away.

Yukimura moved up to Sakon's lips, planting a kiss to the child's agape mouth and letting his tongue to explore its depth.

"Mnhh.. Ahh… Yukimura…" begged Sakon trying to fight back from Yukimura's domination.

"Not yet… You can beg better than that…" whispered Yukimura.

Yukimura's mouth traveled down to Sakon's smooth chest. His hands hungrily glided around Sakon's vulnerable body.

"Y-Yukimura… Stop… please…" cried Sakon.

Yukimura ignored the child's plea and continued his work. One of his hands slid dangerously close between Sakon's legs. Yukimura placed his hand on top of the growing mass under the cloth of Sakon's underwear.

"You're asking me to stop, but look how hard you are…" smiled Yukimura. He gave a quick lick on Sakon's right nipple causing a yelp to escape the child's lips.

"P-Please, Yukimura…"

"Mmh… I think I know what you're begging for…" grinned Yukimura. His right hand slid inside Sakon's underwear, wrapping his finger's around Sakon's heat.

"Nnnh… Ahh… Yukimura!" groaned Sakon. His mind was spinning in a mixture of shame and pleasure. Part of him wanted to stop and another wanted to let Yukimura have his way.

"It's a nice one you have here. Reminds me of my own when I was your age…" giggled Yukimura.

He pulled down Sakon's underwear, leaving him completely naked. Yukimura too removed the last piece of cloth in his body, revealing his fully aroused manhood.

"Are you ready to beg like you've never begged before Sakon?" asked Yukimura.

Sakon was either too dizzy or disoriented to give a reply to Yukimura's question. He put his right middle and index finger into his mouth and coated it with his own saliva. He slipped both fingers at once into Sakon's narrow opening. The boy's back arched as soon as Yukimura's fingers went in.

"Gah… N-no… Take it off…!" pleaded Sakon.

"Relax. It'll only hurt more when you struggle…" calmed Yukimura. He started pushing and pulling his fingers, attempting to loosen the younger boy.

"Nnn… Stop…" moaned Sakon.

Yukimura scissored his fingers, feeling Sakon's flesh loosen.

"See? It feels good doesn't it?" asked Yukimura.

Sakon felt his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment. He was being raped by his own colleague and he was actually enjoying it. He turned his face away from Yukimura. Yukimura placed a hand beside

"It's okay to like it Sakon." told Yukimura as he gave a short kiss to Sakon. After he felt the boy's entrance loosen a bit more, he pulled out his fingers and straddled Sakon's legs. He gripped his throbbing manhood and placed it near Sakon's entrance.

Sakon felt the warm tip of Sakon's heat in his skin. He prepared himself for Yukimura, taking a deep breath and relaxing his body.

"Here I go, Sakon…" said Yukimura as he gave a quick thrust, lodging half of his meat inside of Sakon.

"Ahhhch… Agh… Arnh…" groaned Sakon as he felt Yukimura's thick meat inch deeper into his gut. Compared to the pain of Yukimura's fingers, they were nothing compared to this. Sakon felt as if he was being split into two.

"Nnh… You're so tight…" complained Yukimura as he gave another thrust, pushing more of himself inside Sakon.

"Mou…! Dame…!" cried Sakon. His tears were streaming from his eyes, unable to bear the pain.

"Sakon… Just a little more…" said Yukimura as he tried to push his remaining meat inside Sakon.

At a moment, Sakon felt that he had reached his limit. He almost succumbed to unconsciousness but Yukimura had successfully made it all the way before Sakon could faint. He let the child get accustomed to the feeling before continuing.

"Okay… Tell me if you're ready…" said Yukimura.

"D-Do it… Please…" beg Sakon.

Yukimura lifted Sakon from the floor, placing him into a sitting position. He lifted Sakon, letting some of his manhood slip out and then pulling him down, pushing it back inside. Yukimura continued in a slow pace, letting Sakon adjust and get comfortable.

"Ahh… There…" moaned Sakon when Yukimura hit his prostate.

"Okay…" replied Yukimura. He leaned Sakon a little to the left and continued his pace. His thrusts were successfully hitting Sakon's prostate, causing the child to moan every time.

"Nnh… Yukimura… I'm gonna…" muttered Sakon in between Yukimura's thrusts.

"Okay… Together now…" said Yukimura as he sped up his pace. Sakon felt a jolt of electricity from his prostate to his own manhood. He came in Yukimura's chest, leaving several sticky splatters of white fluid in the warrior's chest.

"Nnnh... Sakon!" moaned Yukimura as he came inside Sakon, releasing his warm load in Sakon's gut.

Yukimura fell to the floor, exhausted with Sakon following on top of his chest. The two breathed heavily, gasping for precious air. Yukimura exited Sakon, causing the load he released earlier to spill out of Sakon.

"Hey Sakon? How do you feel?" asked Yukimura as he laid the child into his sleeping mat. His face was flustered and he couldn't look straight into Yukimura.

"I'm sorry Sakon. I felt that this was the only way I could make it up to you for what I did. I don't want to hurt you Sakon and I certainly don't want anyone to hurt you." apologized Yukimura.

Sakon didn't reply. He merely buried himself deeper under his blanket.

Meanwhile back at Shingen's tent

"Shingen, they're done." said Sasuke.

"Good… The bond has been established…" smiled Shingen.

Sasuke went out of the tent and into the nearby forest. He gritted his teeth, feeling guilty and disappointed at himself. He punched a tree in a sheer outburst of anger.

"I'm too late…" muttered Sasuke.

_**O.o OMG my first lemon! Hope its good enough for you guys. Please R&R!**_


	6. The Value of Truth

**Chapter 6 – The Value of Truth**

"Sakon… Sakon wake up."

Yukimura was poking Sakon awake. It was time for their morning training and Yukimura was already dressed and prepared.

"Come on Sakon, we have to hurry." said Yukimura.

Sakon lazily sat up, his eyes still half closed.

"Unh… Okay I'm awake, I'm awake." groaned Sakon.

"Get dressed. We're going to the falls today." said Yukimura.

Sakon tried to stand up but a burning sensation from his behind prevented him from doing so.

"Oww…" winced Sakon. He then remembered his little encounter with Yukimura last night.

"You okay?" asked Yukimura, surprisingly concerned for the apprentice.

"A little sore, but I think I'll manage." assured Sakon as he attempted to stand up once again, this time succeeding in doing so. He grabbed his clothes that were scattered all over the room.

Yukimura stared at Sakon eye to eye, a serious expression in his face. "Sakon…"

"Hmm? What is it Yukimura?" asked Sakon as he slipped on his pants.

Yukimura merely smiled and turned away. "Nothing. It's nothing… I'll wait for you outside."

Yukimura left Sakon alone in the room. The child was confused of Yukimura's sudden personality change.

"Wonder what's wrong with him…" blinked Sakon. He finished dressing up and went out. He saw Yukimura on the distance, signaling him to follow. He tried to run towards him to keep up but the pain in his rear was far too unbearable to allow him to run. He merely walked towards the samurai albeit in a rather akward manner.

"You sure you're okay?!" yelled Yukimura from the distance.

"Yeah. Just can't run. Go on ahead! " replied Sakon.

Yukimura went back to Sakon.

"Huh? You're not going ahead?" asked Sakon.

Yukimura knelt in front of Sakon, his back turned away from the child.

"Hop in… I'll carry you to the falls." said Yukimura.

Sakon blinked at the gallant display of Yukimura. Riding on Yukimura was a plausible choice but after what happened some days earlier during his first piggy back ride with Yukimura, he was having doubts.

"I'll run slower this time…" assured Yukimura.

Sakon could still feel the pain in his rear every time he took a step or even moved. He accepted Yukimura's offer and hopped on to his back. Yukimura started his way towards the falls, checking now and then if Sakon was comfortable.

"Yukimura…" said Sakon. "You don't have to feel responsible about what happened last night. I understand."

Yukimura gave no reply to Sakon. He merely continued walking.

"I just was to ask one question. Did Lord Shingen give you that bottle of sake?" asked Sakon.

"Yes, he did." answered Yukimura, breaking his long silence.

"I see…" muttered Sakon. It was now clear to him.

His master had set up a bond with him and Yukimura. It was an ancient practice called shudo in which a samurai shares a sexual relationship with a very important person in the army like a strategist or a general. It is believed that this will make the samurai fight harder for that person. Although Sakon understood what his master did, he couldn't help but feel that he and Yukimura were played.

"You think he had something to do with it?" asked Yukimura.

"No. I don't think so." denied Sakon, not wanting to break Yukimura's trust with Shingen.

"Just so you know, I didn't intend for all of that to happen." smiled Yukimura.

"Of course you didn't. You were drunk and off your mind. You know, you shouldn't drink too much if you can't take it." teased Sakon.

"I CAN take it!" sneered Yukimura angrily.

"Oh yeah?! You haven't even finished half of your bottle last night but you were acting like a complete idiot…" laughed Sakon.

Yukimura couldn't think of any response so he merely gave an upset pout.

"So, what kind of training are we gonna do in this falls?" asked Sakon.

"We're gonna meditate under it. It builds up stamina as well as concentration." explained Yukimura.

"Hmm… I think I've seen monks train like that." reminisced Sakon.

"That's exactly where lord Shingen got the training. He wanted his soldiers to get the toughness of will that monks had." related Yukimura.

"I see. He is truly an amazing general." smiled Sakon.

Later that day

Yukimura and Sakon had finished their training and have returned to camp for their morning meal.

"Hey, want me to go with you to the mess hall?" offered Yukimura.

"Umm, I don't think so. I'll be eating later with Sasuke." refused Sakon.

"Oh. Okay then." said Yukimura as he left Sakon to freshen up in the bath house.

Sakon started washing his face and hands. The familiar sound of soldiers dashing towards the mess hall was heard outside the bath house.

"Hmm, I wonder where Sasuke is. I haven't seen him once since last night." wondered Sakon.

He patiently waited for him in the bath house. It was where the ninja would pick him up to eat. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes have passed but still no signs of Sasuke. All of the soldiers had finished eating and Sakon could feel his stomach grumble. He peeked outside of the bath house to see if it was clear for him to go out. Fortunately, the coast was clear so he made his way to the mess hall, unable to contain his hunger any longer.

Inside of the mess hall was a complete mess. Bowls and chopsticks were all over the place as well as some stray food scraps. He approached the cook in order to ask for some food.

"Umm excuse me, can I please have some food?" asked Sakon.

"Hunh… Sorry kid, we're all out." apologized the cook.

Sakon felt his stomach growl once more. He looked around to see if there were some food left on the bowls that littered the hall. Unfortunately, all of them were thoroughly finished.

"Oi Sakon!" yelled Yukimura who was sitting on a table in the hall's right corner. Sakon hadn't notice him a while ago. He approached the samurai, answering his call.

"Yes?" asked Sakon.

"I saved you some breakfast!" smiled Yukimura as he revealed a tray of hot soup as well as three loaves of bread under the table.

Sakon felt his mouth water. Abandoning all grace in his body, he sat down and dug in to his meal.

"Thanks Yukimura! This is awfully nice of you…" giggled Sakon.

"I asked around and I found out that Sasuke was in some sort of important espionage mission. I figured, he won't be coming to pick you up so I took the liberty of getting you breakfast." explained Yukimura merrily.

Sakon finished his meal and gave a serious look to Yukimura.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" asked Sakon.

"I did. But you know me, I don't really follow what anyone says!" laughed Yukimura.

Sakon slightly blushed at Yukimura's response. He stood up from his seat, finished with his meal.

"I gotta go now. I'm helping lord Shingen with soldier formations for his next campaign. Thanks for saving a meal for me." smiled Sakon.

"Sure, anytime." replied Yukimura.

Sakon nodded and left the samurai.

On the distance, Sasuke was observing the two. He merely spread the rumors of him being in a mission. In reality, he just didn't want to be around Sakon for awhile. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself after he lost his chance with Sakon.

"I'm not losing again… I'll get you. Even if I have to die trying…" said Sasuke.

_**Sorry if I was late with the update. I came down with a flu yesterday so I couldn't log on. Please R & R.**_


	7. The Value of Determination

**Chapter 7 – The Value of Determination**

_Months have passed and I have continued my tutelage under lord Shingen. I have been training my physical and metal aspects intensely. Finally, the day I get to test how far I'd come has arrived…_

"LORD SHINGEN! LORD SHINGEN!" shouted a battered soldier who was limping towards camp. The medics were quick to attend to him, taking him to the infirmary for medical treatment.

"You are from the platoon in Karuwari. What happened?" asked Shingen.

"The Date have ambushed us my lord…" answered the soldier. He screamed in pain as one of the medics stitched a large cut in his leg.

"The Date?!" blurted Shingen in amusement. "_What could the Date obtain by attacking us?_"

Shingen had immediately called for a meeting among his men. On the conference room of the lounge, Shingen, Sakon, Yukimura, and Sasuke along with some of the Takeda's officers have gathered to discuss their course of action.

"The Date has attacked the camp in Karuwari a few hours ago. I still do not get why they would do such a thing but I'm not the kind of guy who ignores attacks on my army. I will be assembling a small platoon that will be sent to Karuwari to reinforce our camp." explained Shingen.

"And the commanding officer will be?" asked one of the officers.

"My apprentice, Sakon Shima." pointed Shingen to Sakon.

Sakon's eyes grew wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I cannot go there myself because I cannot leave this camp unprotected. For all we know, it could be a trap to lure the main force out of the main camp." explained Shingen further.

There were a lot of murmurs coming from the other officers.

"_We're gonna be ordered around by a child?_"

"_That child will lead us all to our graves!_"

"_Has lord Shingen gone to the deep end?!_"

Shingen slammed his fist into the table between the officers and him. The table was cleanly split into two by the impact.

"I assure you, this young boy is competent enough to replace me in battle. You are in good hands…" assured Shingen.

"Don't you think Sasuke and Yukimura should come just in case?" asked one of the officers.

"I suppose. It is Sakon's first skirmish." nodded Shingen.

Yukimura turned at Sakon who was sitting beside him.

"We'll finally see how good you are." smiled Yukimura.

"I'll try my best." replied Sakon.

"And if you mess up, we'll be here to cover for you!" teased Sasuke.

"I can't express my gratitude. Truly, I can't…" told Sakon sarcastically.

"The platoon will leave at once. You will be taking 300 men with you." said Shingen.

He stood up, signifying the end of the meeting. All the officers stood up including Yukimura, Sakon, and Sasuke. Shingen signaled the three to stay.

"Yukimura… Sasuke… I am counting on you two to keep Sakon safe. His life is far more important than anyone else's, including your own. Should he die, your platoon will follow soon enough. Follow his commands and you should do fine… got it?" asked Shingen.

Sasuke and Yukimura nodded in unison.

"Good… Go forth and bring me the Date army's head!" ordered Shingen.

Sakon immediately went to his room and started packing his supplies. He had asked the Takeda weaponsmith to sharpen the spikes of his journal. He grabbed it and rested it between his left armpit. He was starting to pack his writing scrolls and brushes when Sasuke entered his room.

"Need help?" asked Sasuke.

"No thanks, I got it… Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Sakon.

"I'm a warrior kid. I only bring myself and my weapon…" smiled Sasuke. He crouched down and picked up a stray ink bottle and handed it to Sakon. "You nervous?" asked Sasuke.

"Well yeah, who isn't? It's my first skirmish…" answered Sakon, stuffing his supplies in a large leather bag.

"Don't be kid. You have me and Yukimura behind you. Just concentrate in thinking okay?" comforted Sasuke.

"Thanks. I'm giving it my all." said Sakon. He finished his packing and stood up.

"Come on. We're picking up a steed for you." invited Sasuke.

"I get to ride a horse?" asked Sakon.

"Course you do. Can't have you panting while strategizing now can't we." laughed Sasuke. He led Sakon to the stables. A plethora of different horses were housed inside the building. "Find one you're comfortable with." said Sasuke.

Sakon looked around the stable to find a horse he likes. He spotted a red-haired one and immediately fell in love with.

"That one! The red one!" pointed Sakon to the horse.

"Whoa, that one? Even Yukimura couldn't ride that horse." said Sasuke worriedly.

"I can imagine why…" frowned Sakon, remembering Yukimura's less than refined mannerisms.

"You sure you want that one kid?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I do." said Sakon. He grabbed a saddle and strapped it into the horse. The horse quietly waited as Sakon finished strapping the saddle and hopped on. "See? You're not a bad boy!" laughed Sakon as he gently rubbed the horse's face.

"Guess it just didn't like Yukimura's rough riding…" laughed Sasuke sheepishly. "Say, why'd you pick that one anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"It reminds me of someone…" smiled Sakon radiantly as he rode out of the stable.

Sasuke thought about what Sakon said. He looked up and saw a stray lock of spiky red hair above him.

"_Could it be…? nah…_"

The troops have assembled outside. On the front was Yukimura, standing proudly with his two halberds.

"We will be taking the forest path towards Karuwari. I am guessing that the Date has assumed control of the neighboring villages to Karuwari so it would be very risky if we marched in that path." explained Sakon.

"You heard him, march!" yelled Yukimura. The troops mobilized and started walking. Sasuke followed behind, riding a steed of his own. He rode beside Sakon. The horse had a glossy black hide.

"You got one too?" giggled Sakon.

"Yeah… Figured I should save my energy for when I save your butt kid." teased Sasuke.

"So why pick a black one?" asked Sakon.

"Reminds me of someone…" chuckled Sasuke as he rode ahead of the platoon.

_After a day and a half of walking we have finally reached the base in Karuwari. The sight was unbelievably desolate. The smell of blood lingered in the air and bodies of fallen Takeda soldiers as well as a few of the Date's laid all over the camp. The once large army in Karuwari was reduced to 50 men._

"What kind of soldiers does the Date have?!" said Sakon, biting his fingernail in frustration.

He expected the camp to at least have 200 men but what was left was less than half of his expectations.

"Got any plans kid?" asked Sasuke.

"I do. Sasuke, see if you can spy where the Date are camping. I'll start rebuilding the base defenses hopefully in time for your return." said Sakon.

"Got it. Meet you later then." smiled Sasuke softly.

Sakon had a worried look in his face which caught Sasuke's attention.

"Don't fret kid. I'll come back in time for dinner, okay?" assured Sasuke.

"Just make sure of it…" said Sakon as he looked away from the ninja.

"_He's worried about me. Aww how sweet…_" thought Sasuke as he brushed Sakon's head with his hand. He got on his steed and rode out of camp looking back one last time at his love interest. "_Can't die here kid. Haven't even got the chance to kiss you yet…_"

After Sasuke disappeared into the distance he went to the soldiers in the barracks. He immediately ordered 20 of them to start rebuilding the archer's nest as well as the collapsed parts of the wooden wall. He started assigning the soldiers' posts as well as laying out possible attack patterns should the enemy attack.

Night finally came. Sakon patiently waited for Sasuke at the balcony in the strategist's quarters. Yukimura joined him in the balcony.

"Hey, waiting for someone?" asked Yukimura.

"I sent Sasuke to scout the enemy's location. I need that information as soon as possible…" said Sakon, not turning to glance at Yukimura.

Yukimura observed Sakon's face. He could see that the child was deeply worried as well as sad.

"You look awfully worried for someone who's waiting for a scout…" teased Yukimura. He approached Sakon and placed a hand in his shoulder. "You like him don't you?" asked Yukimura.

"What?! No I don't?! It' just… I need that information so badly." blushed Sakon.

"Hah! I knew it!" laughed Yukimura as he pointed at Sakon's red cheeks.

"I don't like him! Well, I like him because he looks out for me like a brother but I don't…"

"You don't what? Love him?" asked Yukimura.

Sakon furiously walked away from Yukimura, his face still flustering.

"Why are we even talking about this?! We're in the middle of a battle for heaven's sake…" said Sakon as he massaged his temples. Yukimura approached him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there's no need to hide it kid. If you love him, there's no point denying it." told Sakon.

Sakon turned and looked at Yukimura eye to eye. His face sank as he gave a short sigh.

"But how do I tell him. What if he doesn't like me? What if he knows about what we did? What if…" rambled Sakon but Yukimura silenced him by placing his index finger across the child's mouth.

"Just tell him. Then you'll find out the answers to those questions." smiled Yukimura.

Sakon looked at Yukimura eye to eye gain. He gave a short hug to the samurai, catching him off guard.

"Thank you! Thank you!" cried Sakon.

"No need to thank me kid. That's what a comrade does…" told Yukimura.

He looked on the distance and saw a stray shadow moving among the trees.

"He's here! Better go greet him!" said Yukimura as he pulled away from Sakon's hug.

"Right. I need to tell him now!" smiled Sakon, wiping a stray tear on his eye. He descended from the balcony and went downstairs. He opened the front door and was greeted by Sasuke's smiling face.

"Told you I'd be here for dinner. Missed me?" said Sasuke.

Sakon lunged at Sasuke, wrapping himself around the ninja. Sasuke fell to the floor with Sakon on top of him.

"Whoa. Guess you did miss me…" giggled Sasuke.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something!" said Sakon, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, dumbfounded by Sakon's sudden behavior.

"Sasuke… I… L-Love… Y-…" uttered Sakon but was stopped when he heard a loud explosion outside the gate. He pulled away from Sasuke to check what caused it and found two men standing outside on top of the rubble.

"I thought we trashed this base? No matter, it was fun the first time. Maybe it still is…" smiled Masamune as he pulled out one of his katanas.

"I will stand by your side no matter what Masamune-sama…" spoke Kojuuro as he too went into his battle stance.

Sakon went out of the strategist's quarters and readied his journal. He pulled out on the newly weaved fabric bookmark. With a push of a button, the newly sharpened spikes emerged from the confines of the book. Sasuke too went into his battle stance and Yukimura jumped from the balcony and landed directly in front Sakon and Sasuke, his glaives ready for combat.

"Well, I'm seeing some interesting faces here. LET'S PARTY!!" yelled Masamune as he and Kojuuro rushed towards the three.

_**Here's an early update to make up for my absence. Please R & R!! **_


End file.
